Love Has No Boundries
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Maker lets Fighter have one wish for her up coming birthday...a very LOVELY wish. Lemon intended for older ages.


Love Has No Boundaries

AN: A friend *cough Ruka* asked me to make a lemon...for a deal we made.

Usagi sat a hill edge, her distorted image in the water...oh, how it seemed like her whole life had become distorted. Ami was off in Paris, Rei was busy becoming all those jobs she dreamed of years ago "a world woman," or whatever, Makoto had her own restaurant and Minako was off in America promoting her new CD; it was called Ai No Kokoro.

"Oh Seiya," Usagi said looking at her cellphone, seeing the pink bear hanging off of it. "Doko? Doko? Where are you?" There was no answer...just a cricket chirping as the moonlight bounced off the water into Usagi's eyes. Tears slid down her cheek and fell onto the ground. "Why can't Kinmoku just be a step away?" Usagi decided to call Ami...she knew it would be nearly eight am or so...Usagi was out late at two am.

Ami sat at the breakfast with a stack of books beside her, a man in Paris named Reid Deuve asked her to come to their university to study to be a doctor. With Ami's mother being a doctor...people always thought that she had the key to everything. Nope, she worked for it...while thinking her cellphone rang. "Konichiwa, who is this?"

"Ami-chan," Usagi's voice said, it was shaky...Ami was a little scared to hear her friends voice like that. It sounded the way that she yelled when Hotaru, or in this case, Sailor Saturn was trying to defeat Pharaoh 90. "I'm lonely."

"Why?" Ami asked confused for once in her life. "Everyone is around you, Usagi-chan." Usagi felt a pang in her heart...not all her friends.

"I know...but you're all busy and I'm...I'm not," she muttered out scaring Ami a little more.

"Usagi-chan, do you want me to come home? I know it's been eight months since I've been home," Ami said as Usagi's eyes sprung open. No...she couldn't do that to her friend, no matter how much pain came to her.

"No," Usagi said. "I'll find something to focus on, you shouldn't let me get in the way of your studies."

"But..." Ami started only to be cut off by Usagi.

"No, Ami," she said trying to sound suddenly happy. "I want your dream to come true. Anata yume." Ami swallowed a lump in a throat and sighed.

"Alright," she said afterwards. "You should go to bed, Usagi-chan. It's late there, you need rest."

"I do, I guess," the blond admitted but wasn't going to go to sleep. "Sayonara Ami-chan." Usagi hung up the phone and looked at the moon. "Oh...Seiya." She said hugging the bear.

On Kinmoku, Fighter stood on her balcony. The night sky was shining amazingly, there was knock at the door. "Come in," the black-haired light said not bothering to see who was at the door. Maker turned the door nob.

"Fighter," Maker said as Fighter finally turned around to see her taller friend. "Why are you so sad?" Maker knew the reason but wanted to see if it was a little different.

"I want to see her, Maker," Fighter said tears streaming down her face. "No matter what form, I want to see her." Maker knew she could do something for her friend. It was almost Fighter's birthday, so she could give a gift to her a little early.

"Usually I'd go against this," she said grabbing Fighter's attention. "I can send you to Earth temporaily, so in easy words for a little bit to see Tskunio-san." Fighter smiled and ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE!" She said too excitedly. Maker smiled and put her finger to Fighter's head. _Send my friend, Seiya, Fighter to Earth to see her love. _Fighter fainted.

*%**%)*%#*%*%*)%*%**#%)*)%*)#%*)%*)

Usagi was still on sitting on the ledge when she heard a loud "thump." She got up from her spot and looked behind the bush to see a girl with black hair in a ponytail. "Oh my god," she said. "She needs help." Usagi picked up the girl and took her to her car and drove home.

Inside, she set the girl on the couch and got a dish of water from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Seiya woke up and took in her surroundings. "Where in the world am I?" The living room was decorated with light beige walls and pictures with a girl...she had odangos on her head. "Maska."

"You're awake?" Usagi asked as she set the bowl down. Seiya's eyes went wide, but she remained silent as she sat up a little and rubbed her head. "Can you talk?"

"Hmm," Seiya said lowly. Usagi dipped the cloth in the tiny bowl of water and dabbed Seiya's head.

"You seem to have quite a bruise there," Usagi said as she kept dabbing the bruise. "Did you hit your head?" Seiya kept quiet...did Maker really send her to Earth? Or create an illusion for her?

"Uh..." Seiya sad as Usagi suddenly got up and went in the kitchen to get Seiya water and she did. She returned with a smile and handed Seiya the water. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" Usagi asked as Seiya sat up. The black-haired girl noticed she had a black shirt on and white shorts on with white shoes. "Hello?"

"Oh...sorry," Seiya said as she thought about the question again. "Odango." Usagi's eyes widened as Seiya got an assumed smirk on her face.

"S-Seiya," Usagi stuttered as she took in Seiya's form. "Why are you here?" Seiya smirked again and felt her heart pound hard in her chest.

"A friend sent me," Seiya replied as Usagi looked confused. "Anyway, thank you for bringing me here Odango. For all I know, a stranger could've picked me up and took me away." Usagi giggled and Seiya blushed, the black-haired girl had no idea why she was blushing.

"It's nothing," Usagi said as she lit her fire place in her small but nice house. Seiya shivered a little, it's as if something wet had been thrown onto her. "Seiya, are you cold?" Seiya nodded and Usagi snuggled up to her, there was the damn blush again! Seiya had dreamed about cuddling Usagi but thought it would never actually happen. Usagi wrapped her arms about Seiya.

"Odango..." Seiya muttered lightly as she stroked Usagi's back and heard Usagi moan. The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow, shocked to get that type of response. Usagi opened her eyes which had been shut and looked up at Seiya who was slightly confused. She kissed Seiya on the lips as Seiya put her hands on Usagi's back.

"Seiya, I want to tell you something," Usagi said after the little kiss. "I love you."

"That's sudden," said the other girl laughing.

"I fell in love with you after you left," she admitted. "Mamo-chan left me and I...I..." the blond trailed off.

"Shh...it's alright," the black haired girl said as she kissed Usagi, getting her off the couch and took her to what she assumed was Usagi's room. The room had wallpaper with bunnies on it and a large king sized bed. She pushed Usagi on the back of her bed and dug her hands into her hair.

"Seiya," Usagi said between their kissing as she felt a feeling inside her grow...it was the love from the person she thought she'd never see again. She decided to shut up and Seiya was removing her clothing and Usagi started to do the same as she kissed down Seiya's arm.

Seiya was surprised that Usagi would give into this, she knew last time she was hear she wouldn't let anyone touch her without her permission...did that mean she had permission at the moment? Seiya kissed down Usagi's stomach past her cleavage area. The younger girl took her to hands on Usagi's ass and pushed her up to her naked body.

"Seiya..." the blond girl moaned.

"What did you say?" Seiya teased as she then started her task of kissing Usagi's neck.

"Seiya..." Usagi said a little louder.

"Again, I can't hear you," Seiya said now going down Usagi's shoulder as she kept earning a moan from the blond girl.

"Seiya!" Usagi screamed as Seiya was on top and dropped on Usagi and rotated her hips against Usagi's and the other girl sighed in happiness and didn't care if anyone in the whole neighborhood heard her. "SEIYA!"

"Do you like that?" Seiya asked rotating faster rubbing their boobs together as the blond's head went back. Seiya knew what happened and didn't know this little stuff would set the moon princess off. She took her head and raised it to Usagi's nipple and sucked it.

"Oh, Seiya! Don't stop!" Usagi said as Seiya kept going and the blond's hips bucked in the air. Seiya removed Usagi's undies while continuing her task. She did the same with her own and threw them on the floor. Usagi then flipped so she was on top of Seiya.

"Odango," Seiya said with a smile as Usagi did the same to her...she had no idea HER own actions would be played back on her and make her this excited. She gripped Usagi's shoulder and kissed her. "Odango! Odango!" Seiya screamed as she continued to grip the blond's shoulders.

Usagi sat up and gestured Seiya to do the same. Usagi took Seiya's hands and placed them on her ass and pulled the other girl close to her as she felt their bodies touch. Seiya kissed down Usagi's shoulders as the blond felt a shiver go up her spine.

The two took their time to enjoy it not like other things that go by so quick and you can't fully enjoy them. After the two finished, Usagi's bed smelt...well...they needed washed. "Seiya...that was amazing," Usagi said catching her breath.

"Thank you," Seiya said pulling her into a kiss. The two were happy...for that night as Seiya was nuzzled up into Usagi's neck and enjoyed it. The two clasped hands together that layed in the middle of the huge bed that had a pink blanket with moons on it. Seiya and Usagi fell asleep with smiles plastered to their faces.

AN: There, Ruka-chan... :D anyway review please.


End file.
